Dalmasca
The Kingdom of Dalmasca is a small desert kingdom in Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII and the central location for most of the game. Dalmasca's capital is the Royal City of Rabanastre, home to its largest city and to its nobility, descendants of Dynast King Raithwall. Dalmasca is surrounded by the empires of Archadia and Rozarria. One of the greatest treasures of the Dalmascan royal family is the piece of deifacted nethicite, the Dusk Shard, hidden in a statue in a hidden room deep within the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Order of the Knights of Dalmasca formed the nation's main army up until being annexed by the Archadian Empire. Sage Knowledge Story Fearing for his kingdom's safety, King Raminas arranged his daughter, Princess Ashe, to marry Lord Rasler of the Kingdom of Nabradia. Shortly after the wedding Archadia attacked Nabradia, drawing Dalmasca into the war. Rasler lead the combined forces of Dalmasca and Nabradia, and was struck down during the battle of Nalbina Fortress. He died shortly after and Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg returned his body to Dalmasca. The combined army was defeated, and King Raminas sued for peace. He was to sign the treaty, even though many Dalmascans felt it betrayal to the Kingdom. The treaty signing was but a ploy as Vayne, the heir to the Emperor's throne, had sent Judge Gabranth to pose as Basch to kill King Raminas and frame Basch as the murderer. With her father and husband dead, Princess Ashe went into hiding with the Resistance. The Archadian Empire annexed Dalmasca into the Empire, claiming Ashe had taken her own life. The Empire claimed rule over Dalmasca for their own protection and sent Vayne Solidor to oversee the kingdom as Consul. Once the lady Ashe reappears, alive contrary to the Empire's assertions, Vayne is called back to the Imperial City of Archades. Once the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] is activated, it comes to Rabanastre along with the full Imperial fleet to attack the Resistance in the battle above Rabanastre. Ashe and her friends defeat Vayne and end the war but in the aftermath the Bahamut almost crashes into Rabanastre, barely being diverted to the city outskirts. Ashe reclaims the throne of Dalmasca, becoming Queen. Geography Rabanastre Rabanastre is separated into a northern sprawl, a southern sprawl, a marketplace, and a series of gates. The Royal Palace of Rabanastre lies in the north part of the city, inaccessible to the general public. Moogles operate a swift transportation system that allows citizens to teleport to different sections of the city called Moogling. Underneath the main city of Rabanastre is a series of tunnels that house Lowtown where the poor, the destitute, and the lost live. Because Imperials rarely venture there many residents have relocated to Lowtown; one of such residents is Vaan and Old Dalan. Underneath Lowtown is a series of waterways with a secret entrance into the Royal Palace basement. Garamsythe Waterway The Garamsythe Waterways supply the city with water. Within the waterways various dangerous creatures make their home, and would-be adventurers use them to sharpen their fighting skills. Unknown to palace security, there is a hidden passage from the Garamsythe Waterways into the Royal Palace basement. Giza Plains The Giza Plains have a wet season and a dry season and different creatures inhabit the plains during the different seasons. Amidst the plains is a semi-nomadic village whose inhabitants migrate once the wet season comes. Upon the plains stones that emit magickal light, the Dark Crystals, absorb sunlight during the Dry. The magickal light can be siphoned to create sunstones. The Giza Plains lead to the Ozmone Plain. Dalmasca Estersand The Dalmasca Estersand is an open desert, inhabited by roving monsters. There is a travelers' sanctuary located near Rabanastre, and a village on the banks of the river Nebra. The Estersand leads to Nalbina Fortress on the east and Mosphoran Highwaste on the north. Dalmasca Westersand The Dalmasca Westersand is also an open desert, and, unlike the Estersand, is caught in powerful sandstorms frequently. The Westersand leads to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. There is a shortcut to the Estersand, but it is guarded by the king of Westersand, the Earth Tyrant. Barheim Passage An abandoned monster-infested underground passage that connects Dalmasca Estersand, Garamsythe Waterway and Nalbina Fortress. Now the only people who walk the roads of this passage are the people who escape from the Nalbina Dungeons. The exits are guarded by monsters; the exit to the Estersand is guarded by Mimic Queen and the exit to the Waterway is guarded by an Esper, Zalera the Death Seraph. Gallery Dalmasca-Military-Strategy-FFXII.png|Dalmascan military strategy meeting. Dalmascan soldier.jpg|Dalmascan soldier. Ivalice map.jpg|Regional territories of Ivalice nations. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV'' On the world of Hydaelyn an alternate version of Dalmasca exists on the continent of Othard. It was conquered by the Garlean Empire thirty years ago and divided into two regions: Dalmasca Superior consists of the Dalmasca Desert with the capital at Rabanastre, and Dalmasca Inferior consists of the Golmore Jungle and Greylic's Bend, with its capital at Leá Monde. Also in Dalmasca Inferior is the port city Valnain which is now the base for Garlemald's IVth Legion. The legatus of the IVth Legion is Noah van Gabranth, who led the invasion 30 years ago. On the kingdom's northern border is the Skatay Range, dividing it from the rest of Othard. Prior to the Garlean invasion, Dalmasca was prosperous from international trade owing to it being the only viable land route between the continents of Othard and Ilsabard. In addition to Rabanastre being a hub of land trade, the port city Valnain was a hub for sea trade. The B'nargin line ruled Dalmasca for over a thousand years, and Ramza bas Lexentale refers to Rabanastre as "antediluvian", meaning pre-flood, implying it has existed since before the Calamity of Water over 1500 years ago. The kingdom's religion was the Light of Kiltia, a polytheistic faith centered on Faram the Father, god of light, that took a hands-off approach to interfering with the government. However the Garlean empire banned worship and its holy places were either destroyed or repurposed for the Garlean military. Dalmasca's population is 40% Hyur, 20% Bangaa, 10% Seeq, 5% Viera, and 25% Other. Dalmasca's prince Rasler B'nargin Dalmasca died during Garlemald's conquest 30 years ago, after a last stand at Nalbina Fortress. After his death his twin sister Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca attempted to flee the fortress with Ba'Gamnan, but she died right before she reached freedom. In the present day the leader of Dalmasca's resistance against Garlemald is a young woman claiming to be Ashe, but her age does not match up with Princess Ashe who would be in her fifties by now. The Garleans repressed several Dalmascan uprisings over the decades, but after the Barheim Incident a few years ago which resulted in the deaths of many imperial colonists, Noah van Gabranth called in the help of the XIVth Imperial Legion. Livia sas Junius hunted down and slaughtered suspected rebels without trial, earning her the title "the Witch of Dalmasca". After the successful liberation of Doma and Ala Mhigo, the Dalmascans also tried to rise up against the Garleans. In response Garlemald reduced Rabanastre to rubble, but in the process exposed the ruins of a long-lost civilization. In the Return to Ivalice storyline it is discovered that the ancient kingdom of Ivalice once sat where Dalmasca is now. At the behest of Hien Rijin, leader of Doma, Dalmasca's rebellion entered into an alliance with the other nations of Othard against Garlemald. Etymology Its name is reminiscent of the city of Damascus in Syria, one that is also surrounded by desert and shares a similar arid climate. Both regions have seen many empires, both foreign and local, rises and fall. The architecture of Damascus is inspired by the rich influx of cultures smattering in this continental nexus, and analogous features may be referenced from Rabanastre's architecture. As Damascus stands in between Europe, Asia, and Africa, so too does Dalmasca stand between Valendia (Archadia), Ordalia (Rozarria), and Kerwon. de:Dalmasca pt-br:Dalmasca Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XII